


My Kinda Lover

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific - TV, sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “See” Eugene beamed.  “I told you it was beautiful.”  Glancing over the lake he could see all of the ripples on the water, daisies by the shore.  It was perfect, simply perfect.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	My Kinda Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)

“Ya ready?” Snafu waits impatiently, bouncing back and forth, always moving. “What’s taking you so long?” He grumbled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Eugene called practically tripping on that creaky step at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping out through the door he shut it firmly behind him before glancing over at his questioning boyfriend.

“What were ya doin’ up there?” Snafu asked, cocking his head quizzically.

“Well, if you must know, I was looking for these.” Eugene smiled, holding up a pair of binoculars.

Slyly smirking, Snafu reached out and grabbed them out of his hands. “What’re we gonna do with these? Be peepin’ Toms?” He danced away as Eugene attempted to grab them as he held them above his head.

Shoving him playfully Eugene managed to wrestle them away from him.

“No, Snafu,” he stated while swatting away his hands. “I’m bringing them in case I want to bird watch.”

Looking thoughtfully Merriell scratched his neck. “Bird, watchin?” He asked. “That’s what you plan on doin’ out there?”

Huffing out a breath, Eugene repeated. “Yes, bird watching.”

Setting out on their way, Snafu once again started complaining. “Well, why’d we have ta’ ride bikes for?” He really didn't mind; he just liked poking at Eugene. “Here we are, grown ass men ridin’ bikes like we’re ten.”

“Oh, shush,” Eugene admonished. “It’s too far to walk and we can’t take the truck.”

Speeding on ahead Eugene enjoyed the scenery. It was beautiful out here on the trail. Tall standing oaks, stunning flowers. He’d never taken Snafu here before. He hoped he would like it.

Cruising up beside him Snafu grinned. “How much farther is it?” Feigning exhaustion he swiped a hand over his brow. “I don’t know how much further I can make it.”

Rolling his eyes, Eugene pointed. “It’s just around the corner there.”

Speeding along, they ground to a halt looking out at the lake before them.

“See” Eugene beamed. “I told you it was beautiful.” Glancing over the lake he could see all of the ripples on the water, daisies by the shore. It was perfect, simply perfect.

Leaning his bike against a tree, Snafu walked over standing behind Eugene. “Hmm,” he teased. “It’s alright.”

Wrapping his arms around his waist he settled his head on Eugene’s shoulder. “So this was your favorite place growing up? He murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

“I loved coming here,” Eugene replied. “It was always so peaceful.”

Sitting down on the bank he seemed lost in thought. “There used to be a tire swing on that tree there,” he pointed at a massive Oak extending out over the water. “Me and Sid spent many an afternoon playing around out here.”

At the mention of the other kid’s name Snafu frowned. He wasn’t jealous, he sternly told himself. That would be silly. He didn’t even know Eugene back then. He just didn’t like to think of him with someone else, even if they were just friends. Possessiveness kicking in as usual at the mention of Sid.

Gripping Eugene’s waist a little tighter he placed a sweet kiss right behind his ear and stepped his way down to the edge of the sparkling lake.

Skipping a rock out across the water he gave his pale faced boy a grin.

“Want ta’ go swimmin’ Sledgehamma?” Laughing he reached behind him pulling his shirt off in one swift motion. Next came the pants leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

Gazing lovingly at the tan, narrow chest Eugene nodded his head. “Yeah,” I guess we could.”

“You put sunscreen on, Cher?” Snafu called out, gesturing towards the backpack they brought while striding down to the edge of the lake; toes slipping into the water. “Fuck, Eugene” he grumbled. “It’s freezing.”

Watching Snafu dive under, surfacing sleek and wet he started to get undressed. “It’s not that cold. It’s the middle of summer.” Stripping his shirt off he waded in wearing his swim trunks.

“Now, why’d ya have to go an wear those for?” Treading water Snafu smirked. “You know I’m just goin’ to try’n get you out of em’.”

Trying to shoot him a stern look, Eugene failed miserably, laughing out across the expanse between them. He was such a mess, his mess, but still a mess.

Wading carefully as not to slip on the moss covered rocks he swam over to his boyfriend. Laying a kiss upon his mouth he grinned. “See, I told you that it was beautiful.”

“That it is Gene. That it is.” Reaching out to tug him closer Snafu closed his lips around his neck, sucking a mark into the tender skin.

“Damn It Snafu,” Eugene grumbled. “You know my Momma is going to see that when we get back, rubbing the now purple spot.

Raising an eyebrow Snafu struggled not to smile. “Oh no, Gene” He laughed. “You think she might be on to us?” Grabbing him firmly around his chest he continued to laugh. “You think she might be scandalized that her baby boy was making out with his boyfriend in a lake?” Tickling his ribs, he added. “The one he’s been living with for the last two years?”

“Ha ha,” Eugene deadpanned. “You’re so incorrigible sometimes.” He responded with a roll of his eyes. Swimming out deeper he ducked under the water. 

Swimming up behind him, Snafu once again attempted to get Eugene to mess around. Grabbing him by the waist he brought him back to where they could stand. Water lapping at their necks.

Leaning in for a kiss he pulled Eugene fully against his chest.

“You know, I’ve never done it in a lake before” be breathed. Moving in for a deeper kiss, hands skating down, resting on Eugene’s hip. Tracing the jut of his hipbone he shot him that dangerous grin.

Breathlessly, Eugene chuckled. “Well, what if I tell you this isn’t going to be your first?” Patting Snafu’s cheek he splashed away headed towards the shore.

Feigning a broken heart, clutching at his chest, Snafu dramatically fell back into the water.

“What? Am I supposed to get myself off out here?” He called. Bright blue eyes staring hopefully at Eugene.

“I think you’ll manage,” Eugene fired back over his shoulder. He continued up the bank to the grassy shore, laying a blanket over the ground nearby.

Pouting Snafu exited the water. “You’re no fun, Gene.” He grumbled plopping down beside him.

Leaning back Snafu once again tried to get Eugene to show him some affection. “I’m gettin’ bit up by mosquitos ova’ here Gene.”

“Really,” Eugene replied. “In the middle of the day, in the hot summer sun you’re being bitten by mosquitoes.”

Staring pitifully, Snafu pointed down at his leg where the beginning of a whelp was forming. “See, I told you.”

Digging though their backpack Eugene found the mosquito repellent and the anti itch cream. Spraying some on he dutifully rubbed the itch cream over the reddening spot.

Grabbing him by his shoulders. Snafu pulled him down to his chest. “You know what would make me feel better” he muttered, rolling his hips up against Eugene.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not going to heal a mosquito bite,” Eugene laughed. Shoving him gently. Staring at those dark curls that were still damp from the water he couldn’t help but reach out to touch them. Carding his fingers through his hair he indulged Snafu in his complaining.

Frowning slightly, Snafu nodded thinking. “Yeah, you’re prolly right, but it was worth a try. Don’t ya think?”

Looking down Eugene couldn’t help but place a kiss to the tip of his nose. Feeling Snafu's warm skin against his own, he sank into the kiss. A meeting of mouths perfected over years of being together. 

Slipping his hands down Eugene’s sides, Snafu grabbed his ass, pulling him down swiftly against him.

“Gene,” he cajoled, flipping them over so he was on top. Grinding down he let out a breathy moan. “What do ya say Sledgehamma, wanna get frisky out here in the wild?”

Snaking an arm around Eugene’s waist he leaned down to nip at his bottom lip, hands gripping tighter.

Breaking away Eugene whispered, “Snafu, we are literally out in the open where anyone could see us.” He glanced around furtively. “Don’t you have any modesty?”

“Um, let me think about it” tapping his finger against his chin. “That’d be a no.” Cupping Eugene’s face he murmured “I can’t help it Gene.” One hand slipped up around Eugene’s neck, kisses behind his ear, pushing down tight against Eugene’s crotch.

“Besides,” he motioned towards the sleeping bag rolled up. “What’s that for?”

Laughing, hazel eyes glinting he patted Snafu on the cheek.

“It’s called a sleeping bag.” He chuckled. “You know,” he teased. “It’s for sleeping in.”

“I can think of all sorts of things you can do in a sleeping bag, Gene.” He skated his mouth down Eugene’s neck. “Ain’t none of them got t’ do with sleepin.”

“I think you’ll be okay,” Eugene chuckled, squeezing his waist.

“Come on, Gene.” Snafu pouted. “You can’t just leave me like this.”

Eugene could feel the hard line of Snafu’s cock pressed against his thigh.

“That’d be cruel and unusual punishment.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Please,” Snafu kissed the top of his forehead, a kiss to each eyelid, before settling firmly upon his mouth.

Dislodging the obviously excited man off of him Eugene walked over and got the sleeping bag.

Laying back against the beach towel he draped it across them both.

Sliding under the blanket he ran circles across that beautiful tawny chest. 

Never the patient one, Snafu pulled Eugene on top of him.

“Let’s take these off,” he suggested; tugging at Eugene’s swim trunks.

Sliding them down his legs he kicked them to the bottom of the blanket.

“You’re turn,” Eugene replied, lifting up while Snafu dragged his briefs down.

Immediately Eugene was pulled down flush against Snafu’s body; one hand wrapped around his waist tightly, the other gripping his auburn locks.

Squeezing softly Snafu rolled them onto their sides, hitching Eugene’s thigh up over his waist.

Moving impossibly closer, slipping his fingers down to cup Eugene’s jaw a whispered “I love you” escaped his lips.

“I love you too, Mer” he murmured, knowing full well the response he got when he used Snafu’s given name.

Slipping a hand down Snafu lightly ran his fingers down the length of Eugene’s now hard cock.

Gasping Eugene attempted to thrust up against his hand, chasing some kind of friction. “Nope, Gene,” Snafu murmured. Sliding his hand up and down using only the slightest pressure he taunted. “You gotta tell me what chu want, Cher.”

“I want you to blow me,” he smirked satisfactorily. Enjoying teasing and attempting to keep the upper hand. Snafu always got his way, but it was fun to toy with him a bit.

Laughing quietly Snafu reiterated “you want me to blow you?” Propping himself up on his elbow he grinned. “An if I do that, what do I get?”

Eugene was used to this game. He knew exactly what Snafu wanted him to say, but he wasn’t about to give it up just yet.

Reaching out and sliding a finger down the other man’s back; leaving goosebumps in his wake he laughed at his disgruntled lover.

Hearing his stuttered breath was music to Eugene’s ears. Snafu exuded toughness and indifference to everybody else, but he couldn’t resist Eugene.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he teased. “How about a great big kiss?” He laughed at the abject look of horror on his boyfriend’s face.

“Did you just say you are just gonna give me a kiss?” Big owl eyes staring intently. “I’m gonna wrap my mouth around your cock and all I'm goin’ ta get is a smooch?”

Wiggling down with his face resting on Eugene’s chest, feet sticking out the end of the blanket he looked comical. Scowl furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yep,” Eugene replied. Trying so hard not to laugh at Snafu’s face. Unable to contain it any further he burst into a fit of giggles.

“You think you’re funny, don’ ya?” He grumbled rolling to his side; arms crossed like a huffy toddler.

The look was priceless. Gripping his jaw and turning his face he placed a kiss gently on his mouth. “There’s no need to get grumpy, Mer.”

“I’m just playing with you and you know exactly what I want,” he continued. “You just like to make me say it.”

Rolling back over Snafu persisted, waiting impatiently. “What do I get out of this blow job you’re wantin’?”

Framing his face with his hands Eugene leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

Feeling the shudder run through his man he watched as he inched down his body, tongue snaking out before dipping down.

Swirling around the head of Eugene’s cock, he swiped his tongue across the slit. Slowly licking a stipe from base to tip before closing his mouth around him. Reflexively swallowing, hearing a low groan for his efforts. One hand holding the base of Eugene’s cock; the other firmly grasping his hip.

Eugene looked at the sky above him, the beginnings of orange starting to peek through as the sun was slowly making its way down. Glancing down while panting he watched the other man teasing him. Bringing him right to the edge before backing off. Placing kisses along his hips, a purple mark here and there. He knew he wasn’t going to last long if Snafu kept this up. He knew exactly how to play Eugene.

Grabbing tightly ahold of Snafu’s curls Eugene canted his hips up; a breathy moan escaping his lips. His skin felt like it was on fire. Snafu knew exactly what tricks to pull to leave him begging.

Snafu continued licking and sucking feeling the other man start to tense. “Fuck, Snafu” he groaned. “I’m gonna cum” he whined.

Popping off Snafu managed to get out “not yet you’re not.” Sliding his body up he buried his face in Eugene’s neck. Pulling the backpack closer he reached in retrieving the tin of vaseline.

Looking at his boy was making him hotter than hell. His skin was tinged pink, sweat beaded on his brow, panting breaths escaping him. Snafu loved to see him like this.

Locking him in a heated kiss he ran his hand down Eugene’s abdomen, delighting in his breath catching.

“Tell me what ya want Sledgehamma” he whispered. Sliding his hand lower, waiting expectantly for the words he wanted to hear. Barely brushing along Eugene’s cock he continued further.

Nothing turned him on more than when Eugene got all hot and bothered and no longer had a filter on his mouth. It was always his goal to get him there, dirtier the better.

Kissing softly against his neck, Snafu repeated. “Tell me what ya want.” He was dying to slip into Eugene. His dick was so hard it was almost painful, but he wasn’t giving in. He wanted those words to leave Eugene’s lips.

Eyes hazy with lust Eugene gripped his face roughly. Sending a jolt of desire through Snafu, eyes blinking quickly, a gasp leaving his lips. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Eugene managed to get out.

Slipping a finger slowly inside he waited for Eugene to adjust. Moving gently watching for any sign of discomfort.

Watching the crease in Eugene’s brow smooth out he leaned over and lovingly kissed him as he continued to lazily pump his fingers in and out of Eugene’s hole. Staring down his breath caught seeing the other man twisting beneath him, legs starting to shake already.

“I’m ready, Snaf” Eugene whined. “Come on, get to it.”

“So demanding Gene,” Snafu tried for smoothness but it sounded more like desperation.

Lining himself up he slowly sank into the velvety warmth. His breath catching as he bottomed out. There was no way he was going to be able to draw this out. Eugene was so tight around him it stole his breath.

Holding still he squeezed his eyes shut tightly before beginning to roll his hips.

Eugene wrapped his legs around Snafu meeting every thrust.

Trembling at the effort of not losing it and fucking like an animal Snafu felt a drop of sweat trickle down the bridge of his nose.

“Snafu,” Eugene demanded. “Fuck me like you mean it.” Grabbing his ass and pulling him tighter, grinding against him.

Snafu’s panting increased and he mumbled “fuck it” and started snapping his hips forcefully against Eugene. Slipping his arms under him and gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Oh shit, fuck” a litany of curses falling from his mouth as he felt the signs of his incoming climax. Hips stuttering as he tried to hold it together.

Rolling them over swiftly Eugene ground down against him as Snafu continued to buck his hips; hands gripping Eugene’s waist tightly.

“Fuck, Gene” he panted, continuously undulating his hips. “You feel so fuckin’ good.” He murmured, eyes slipping shut.

Eugene watched as Snafu began to lose control of the situation and worked harder to send him over that tipping point. Eyes firmly locked on his face, watching as his eyebrows drew together almost grimacing, tongue darting out to lick his lip.

Growling Snafu gripped Eugene’s hips tighter, surely leaving marks. Chasing that high he reached out grasping Eugene’s cock, smearing precum as he began to jerk him off.

Eugene slammed his hands down on Snafu’s chest, nails digging in as he came. Stripes of cum spraying against Snafu’s chest and neck.

Snafu was losing all semblance of control. His body was so tense, breath stuttering. Slipping his arms fully around Eugene he squeezed down tightly. Panting he tipped his head back before slamming up into Eugene once more, holding firmly before white hot pleasure shot through him, body jerking hard as he came, chest heaving.

Leaning over Eugene laid his head upon Snafu’s chest feeling his arms wrap around him; listening to his rapidly beating heart. 

“I love you Genie,” he whispered softly in his ear. Gently easing him off and onto his back. Using his damp briefs he cleaned them both up pillowing his head against Eugene’s chest.

Laughing softly, Eugene asked “what’re you going to do now that your briefs are a mess?”

Leaning up smirking Snafu replied “looks like I’m goin’ commando.” Laughing hysterically at the look on Eugene’s face.

“Nice, Snaf” he muttered, running his fingers through his curls. It was ridiculous how crazy he was about this man.

“Oh don’t you sound coy, Gene” he teased. “You know you’ll be thinking about it.”

Shoving up he searched around for his pants, slipping them on.

“Get ya clothes on” Snafu called. “I’m gonna build us a fire.” 

Snafu began collecting twigs and wood while Eugene got dressed.

Later that evening with the starry sky above Eugene leaned back against Snafu’s chest tipping his head up for a kiss.

“Thanks for coming out here with me, Snaf” he murmured.

“I’m glad we came,” he whispered back. Leaning down he pulled Eugene into a tender kiss as they listened to the logs crackling in the fire.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
